


To Kiss it All Better

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose drinks her hot chocolate, she gets burned. The Doctor makes a proposition she can't refuse.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Kiss it All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A burns their tongue on hot chocolate and person B offers to kiss it better.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!

 

The Doctor had wanted to take Rose to Tentrrillne, although it was a very cold planet, it had beautiful scenery.

“Oh! And when the sun hits the crystals  _ just _ right, they reflect the light and it makes the cave look  _ magical. Well, _ it's not magic but -”

That's when she waged a snowball war, as she hit him smack dab in the shoulder. The impact making the snowball disperse, the snowy debris hitting him in the face and neck.

He spluttered, “Rose Tyler! You…… _ Minx.”  _

She smiled, the tongue-touched one that made insides go warm.

“This means  _ war!”  _ he exclaimed, bending down and scooping a handful of snow, compacting it and throwing it at her.

She shrieked when it hit her leg, faking pain.

“Rose! All you alright?” He asked while running over to her.

“Yep,” she said, popping the p. Then she launched herself up and tackled him.

“Oof” was the response she got, along with him spluttering again.

“It’s getting cold,” she said.

“Well, if you hadn't thrown snowballs and tackled me, you wouldn't be whining.” he said teasingly.

He noticed that her nose and cheeks were turning red from the cold. 

“Come on, you're getting cold. We’ll come back later.” 

She sniffled, “Can we have some hot chocolate?”

“That’s a rather brilliant idea, Rose Tyler!”

***********

“Do you take yours with marshmallows?” The Doctor asked as he was making hot chocolate.

“Yeah, I love the gooey-goodness,” she laughs, a short, carefree sound that makes his smile.

A short time later, the Doctor had two cups of steaming, hot chocolate. The second cup had a (very small) mountain of marshmallows, just for his Rose.

“It’s very hot, so don't down it.” he teased.

“I think that’s how it got the name ‘hot chocolate.’” 

He chuckled, and set down the cup  _ very _ gently, careful not to spill it. 

“There you are ma’am, anything else you'll be needing?” he said in a overly posh tone.

“No, but thank you my good sir,” she giggled halfway through.

They talked for a bit, letting their hot chocolate cool down so they could drink and not burn themselves.

However, Rose drank first - and it wasn't  _ drinkable temperature. _

_ “That’s bloody hot!”  _ she exclaimed, taking a deep breath - gaining a bit of clarity.

“I could kiss it better,” he said without thinking, and then shut his mouth with an audible click. He turned a bright shade of red, and looked at the ground.

“W-What?” she asked, then winced -  _ her tongue was burnt. _

He cleared his throat, “Erm…..What I meant was….. My body temperature is lower…… And your…. burnt.” God, his voice was not supposed to sound like that. 

“And?” That  _ Minx.  _ She was smirking now, enjoying his flustered state. 

“Um….. and I’ve wanted to…..kiss you for a while now.”  _ Idiot, why did you say that? _

“Well,  _ Doctor, _ ” she got up from her chair, “I suppose if this were to help the burn, how could I refuse?” 

She grabbed his tie and yanked, successfully making his lips crash into hers. The Doctor gasped, and Rose plunged her tongue into the cool, wet cavern. The Doctor tangled his tongue with her’s, eliciting moans from both of them.

Rose pulled back for air, dizzy and panting (she happy to see the Doctor was as well).

“Good decision regarding the treatment,” she said.

“Do you think I could give you more  _ thorough  _ treatment?”

“I think that could be arranged.”

 

Their hot chocolate was cold when they got back to it, but they didn’t mind.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
